FateNew World
by Shirou Fujimura
Summary: Ten years since the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War and the destruction of the Fuyuki Holy Grail, a new Holy Grail has been built. A new Holy Grail that far surpasses the original, allowing for 14 Servants and 14 Masters to engage in a Holy Grail War like no other. What fate will befall the Masters who desire this Grail? Will they see the truth or fall before this cursed war?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This story was inspired by the awesome **dreadburner94**. I don't own anything but Servants Rulers and the two OC's who appear in this chapter.

To sum it up, this story is about a new Holy Grail War known as the Fairbrook Holy Grail War. This story takes place around...I'd say just about 2014, about ten years since the Fifth Holy Grail War ended (Unlimited Blade Works route True Ending) in 2004. It will be taking place in the fictional city of Fairbrook, New York, near the Great Lakes, being south of Niagra Falls and along the coast of Lake Erie (thank dreadburner94 for the geography lesson...otherwise this never would have worked). The design of this Holy Grail is different in the fact that, instead of seven, SIXTEEN Servants are summoned (Fourteen not including the two Ruler-Class Servants). This Grail is also pure. It is a true wish-granting device.

There are two of each Servant Classes. That makes two Sabers, two Lancers, two Archers, two Berserkers, two Riders (although now there's only 1 unfilled Rider position as I've already received a Servant for that position), two Assassins, and two Casters. So yep...I'm accepting 14 Master/Servant pairs. Everyone can submit one Servant and the Master to go with it.

Master OCs can be anyone as long as you have a legit reason. They can be members of powerful magi families, members of the Mages Association, freelance or rogue magus, serial killer, psychopath, Church Executor, or even just a student at Fairbrook Academy (the local school of Fairbrook). You can also create characters who are nothing more than support for the Master/Servant pairs.

There will be OC submission sheets. For companion OC's, you can use the Master format sheet and exclude the command spell and Servant part of that sheet...

For Servants, Assassin CAN be Hassan-I-Sabbah, but it doesn't have to. Also, feel free to send ANY OC. Any person who could be considered a Heroic Spirit can be used to create your Servant OC. You can also genderbend famous heroes. Note: I will not accept canon Servants or OC versions of canon Servants. I want people to use all of their imagination to create a magnificent Servant to match their magnificent Master.

I'm not sure whether or not I'll do as dreadburner94 did and do a route for each Master/Servant and their possible victory...but...I will consider it at least. Let's see how far I get with this first route first.

Remember. This is still a Holy Grail War. People WILL die. There will be character death. It all depends on how the story goes from here and how well-crafted your Master and Servants are. Masters who lose their Servants but survive the battle may not necessarily be out of the running. As long as they have not forfeited their rights as a Master, they are elligible to regain the ability to fight through various means such as making contracts with other Servants...stuff like that...

Now onto the credits~!

**Credits:**

**Ezekiel Ramsborg - bamafelix**

**Sora Heiwajima – bamafelix**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own OC's. Everything else belongs to people who submitted OC's, Type-Moon, or those other guys related to the Nasuverse...**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**The War Begins**

"It's finally time!" The voice of a youthful young man shouted out among the empty chamber in which only he and one other person stood. Due to the largeness and emptiness of the room, his voice echoed slightly.

"After several long years of preparations, it's finally time!"

"Indeed," A much calmer and more mature voice agreed. "It has taken much longer than I would've wished, but at long last it is time to begin our own Holy Grail War."

The man who just spoke was known as Ezekiel Ramsborg, the 10th and current head of the Ramsborg family. He stood near the center of a large and complex magic circle that covered a fair portion of the floor and even some of the walls. For all forty-five years he'd been alive, Ezekiel's brown eyes had never lit up the way they had on that day. He possessed a cleanly-shaved face and gelled back, brown hair. He was thin and slender for his age, being approximately 5'11" and at least noticeably handsome despite his aging face. Ezekiel wore a clean-pressed black suit and had a serious and stern expression on his face.

A single lit cigarette sat wedged between his index and middle finger as he continued taking in what was about to happen. He brought the cigarette to his lips again, taking a quick huff of his lung-killing stick and exhaling a breath of smoke.

There was the sound of coughing coming from his companion as the smoke exhaled quickly began to clog the air in the isolated chamber they stood in.

"Geez, Ezekiel-senpai!" The younger man complained. "You can go ahead and kill your lungs if you want, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't take me with you!" The younger man coughed again, exhaling the poison that crawled into his lungs.

This younger man was Sora Heiwajima, the 7th and current head of the Heiwajima family line. He was about 24 years old. He was at least 5'7" tall. Sora had medium-length black hair tied back in a pony tail and green eyes which were covered by his glasses, giving him an intelligent appearance. He wore a clean-pressed suit just like his "Senpai", but his jacket was unbuttoned and he forwent a tie.

Together, while seeming young compared to more seasoned magi with much more experience, they surpassed even the Three Great Families with the single accomplishment they've gained:

They created a new Holy Grail, an omni-potent wish-granting device that could even open a pathway to the vortex of the Root.

With the duo's cooperation, they had created a genuine, pure and uncorrupted Holy Grail.

For Sora, who lacked as much experience as Ezekiel, it was the vision of what they would achieve that drove him to excel in their endeavor. For Ezekiel, who could not single-handedly complete such a task even with his experience, it was his skill that guided Sora's power which aided in their project's completion.

Sora crossed his arms, staring in awe at the magic circle in the room. "So this must be what they felt like all those years ago...the Einzberns, the Tohsakas, the Makiris...this feeling. It's amazing. We actually have our own FREAKING HOLY GRAIL! Now how many people can say that, Senpai!?"

Ezekiel took another huff of his cigarette, exhaling another breath of smoke that once again irritated his associate.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. The joint alliance of Ramsborg and Heiwajima may own this land and we may have created this tool, but there is still the matter of the ritual itself we must go through. In order to complete our objective, we require the aid of the Servants. Just seven won't be enough."

Sora regained a serious expression and nodded. "Yeah. That's why we upped the number. Even if we used those stolen Holy Grail fragments to start up our design plans, we made this our own. Our Holy Grail's on par if not greater than the Fuyuki Holy Grail...even if you didn't include the fact that theirs was possessed by a god...an EVIIIIL god! So that alone makes this a far greater achievement for this day and age really!" Sora rubbed the back of his neck, grinning.

"Yes. But don't get overconfident." Ezekiel warned. "There's no guarantee that either of the Three Great Families will remain silent about this especially Rin Tohsaka who aided in the destruction of the previous Holy Grail."

Sora nodded. "Yeah. We have to start the big event soon before they have time to get in the way. Otherwise everything up to this point would've been for naught...Our dream is almost within our grasps." He lowered his left arm and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a red Command Spell. Ezekiel revealed the back of his own right hand to reveal his own Command Spell.

Sora's Command Spell took the shape of a sword with angelic wings on either sword while Ezekiel's took the form of a crown made up of three split up pieces.

These Command Spells marked them as the first two "chosen" by their Grail as its creators. They were the first two to enter the war for control of the wish-granting device. But they had a plan. The never would've entered such a risky game without a plan.

A plan that would need the exploitation of all others drawn to the Holy Grail's power.

Ezekiel pulled his cigarette away from his lips. "Heads up, Sora." He flung his lit cigarette at the unprepared associate.

"Gah!" Sora let out a squeak of pain as he caught the lit end of the cigarette a moment before the burning immediately stopped. Sora opened his hand to reveal a completely extinguished cigarette with actually a little bit of frost at the end. Sora shot a glare at Ezekiel. "The hell, Senpai!?"

Ezekiel let out a wry smile as he observed the use of Sora's magecraft. "It's time to begin the ritual. Prepare yourself."

The younger magus swallowed hard, nodding with determination in his eyes.

"Right. It's time to start the summoning."

Both Magi held out their hands towards the magic circle, preparing to speak the incantation: Sora started off first:

_"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat every five times and shatter the fulfilled time."_

_Let Silver and Steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master Gaufrid be the ancestor. Raise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom."_

Sora took a deep breath inbetween lines, surprised that the older male who had a history of smoking seemed to have no such need when he continued.

The magic circle had started to glow a brilliant light that had their vision completely shut off to protect their minds.

_"-I declare this now. Your body will serve my will. My fate shall be your sword. Submit to the call of the Holy Grail. If you submit to this will and reason...then answer!_

_-An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven! I shall have dominion over all of the evils of Hell!"_

Sora couldn't see, but Ezekiel bore an especially large grin at the power that gathered in the circle before them...

_Soon..._ He thought to himself.

Both Masters spoke the final verse in perfect unison:

_"And yet you, who would rule over all in the world of the dead. You shall become my steel and my shield! And shall be the one who rules over you!_

_-From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by the three great words of power, come forth from the ring of constraint, Protector of the Balance!"_

As the incantation was completed, the light from the magic circle became so bright that it extinguished every shadow in the room no matter how well-hidden it was. This light seemed to erase the entire area for several moments until it faded away, allowing the large chamber to once again become dark.

When all both men were able to see again, they first took notice of the two individuals who stood in the middle of the magic circle. One was a Japanese woman who wore rather poorly protecting armor that honestly did not cover as much as it should've, clearly revealing a tight black shirt and what appeared to be shorts underneath her coat that seemed to identify her as some sort of leader. An eyepatch covered her right eye.

Sora wasn't sure why, but he felt admittedly uncomfortable due to the way the woman seemed to be "examining him" with those interested eyes..erm...EYE of hers. But he knew that she was the one he summoned. To summon her, he had forgone the use of a catalyst, but he could still sense a faint connection

The other person was...a...man?

It was difficult for Sora and even Ezekiel himself to tell the person's gender due to the fact he/she had a rather androgynous appearance. For now, they would assume it was a "he".

He wore clothing with Greek designs on it and had such a serene smile on his face as he stared at Ezekiel.

It was disturbing to both magi how at ease they were around this person. It was as if a powerful (almost-godlike) force surrounding him that said "be at ease". But Ezekiel could tell that this person was not to be trifled with. He still had the power befitting that of a hero. For him, Ezekiel had used a catalyst using an ancient text written by the man who wrote one of the most famous epics known to man.

Sora stared in wonder. "We did it...I had some remaining doubts before..." Sora admitted as he used his abilities as a Master to identify both Servants as those of the Ruler-Class. "...but we actually did it!"

Ezekiel smirked. "Of course it did. We left no flaws in our designs. Now we must wait for the remaining fourteen to be chosen."

"...of course, we, as the creators of this game, COULD speed up the Master selections by using our "Master Code" to directly distribute the Command Spe-OUCH!" Ezekiel interrupted the younger magus by smacking him on the back of the head.

"You know that such a thing is reckless." Ezekiel warned. "If we abuse our knowledge of our Holy Grail in such a way, it could irreversibly disrupt the ritual. It's best to leave the Grail to decide such things for us."

Sora nodded reluctantly, rubbing his aching head. "Yeah yeah yeah..." But he made sure to keep the thought at the back of his mind. "So...shall we eliminate the potential Masters beforehand?"

Ezekiel shook his head. "No need. As long as we adhere to our plan, such a thing will not be necessary as they will all eliminate each other in due time."

* * *

**A/N: **And that's all for the prologue. Thanks to dreadburner94 who inspired me to write this story and helped me plan out quite a few things. So, in a way, you can consider him something of the co-writer I guess...

Alright the submission forms can be found on my profile page since they're rather lengthy. Oh, just as a warning, the Servant submission form is rather complicated and full of details that need to be paid attention to, so if you have any questions about what is found in the Servant Submission Form, please check the Type-Moon wikia (which is one of the two places I found all of this information, the other being the Fate/Stay Night VN) or I encourage you to ask me your question with a PM, which I will strive to answer quickly.

So should you fill out the submission forms to submit OCs, please send them into me in a PM only, since information gathering is part of the Grail War, putting it in a review would reveal the form to everybody and defeat the purpose of keeping it a secret. So to that end, if you post your submission form in a review, I will not accept it. Also, if you have any questions about the OC Forms, ask me in a PM.

Just as an update, I've already accepted several servants already! That leaves 1 Saber, 2 Archers, 2 Lancers, 1 Assassin, 1 Berserker, and 2 Casters open! So send, send, send!

Okay, depending on how quickly I get Master/Servant pairs sent in will determine how quickly I get the next chapter up, so until then!

Bye-Bye~!


	2. General Route Chapter 1

**A/N:** Heeeeeeeeello~! Welcome to the first true chapter of FateNew World!

My thanks to those of you who sent in OC's since the prologue~!

An update on the Servants: Last I checked, the remaining positions are 1 Archer, 1 Lancer, 1 Berserker, and 2 Casters!

Also, this is just a thought, but can you guys start sending in genuinely villainous characters or just bad guys in general. Most of the Masters I've been sent are too paragon in general. I need a bad guy who seriously wants to kill them all other than the "little surprise" I have planned later on.

The OC format is still on my profile page.

Anywhoooooo~! On with the story~!

**Credits:**

**Beautiful Trap Ruler - bamafelix**

**Sora Heiwajima – bamafelix**

**Loudmouthed Assassin – lioncousin**

**Arata Aotaka – lioncousin**

**"Berserker"(?) - Gashadokuro Amanojaku**

**Cuezaltzin Zaragoza – Gashadokuro Amanojaku**

**Lukas Malthe – dreadburner94**

**Alix Chevalier – dreadburner94**

**The Intimidating Rider – dreadburner94**

**Alicia Ambrose – wolfy1.29.13**

**Toujou Shiranui – DarkAkatsuk1**

**The Samurai-esque Saber – DarkAkatsuk1**

**Nagami Shin – pole39**

**The Casual Saber - pole39**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own OC's. Everything else belongs to people who submitted OC's, Type-Moon, or those other guys related to the Nasuverse...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The First Summons**

**December 12th, 2014- Fairbrook, New York**

Running, running, running. Running through the streets of the city.

That is what the girl known as Alicia Ambrose was doing.

Running away. Fleeing from the "ugliness" that _those people_ forced her to master. Yes. She would only refer to them as "those people". Such "ugly" people had no right to be referred to as her parents.

Alicia herself would not be certain whether she could be considered "beautiful" or "ugly".

She was sixteen years old with long, pale-blonde hair tied into a waist-length braid and soft, brown eyes, Alicia was tall and developed for her age. She was skinny with silky skin and a pale complexion, often needing little to no work to show her beauty...Physically, she was at least above average in terms of attractiveness.

...but she had stained herself with her family's ugliness. That filth they called Magecraft. It had been the only way to gain this chance she had. The one chance she was able to use in order to finally escape.

But that was no excuse. She learned the entirety of that ugliness.

And so she ran. She ran away from the ugliness.

She didn't care where to, she just wanted to run blindly until she never met with that ugliness ever again.

And it was that blind running that completely changed her fate, for it was that blindness that prevented her from seeing another runner like her running in her direction until-

SLAM!

"OUCH!" "OW!"

Both she and her unfortunate victim bumped into one another, both being knocked backwards away from one another.

Alicia was the first to stand rubbing her aching head before she brushed herself off.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" She said nervously while smiling apologetically.

"Oh no! It's really my fault!" The man she had bumped into apologized back. He was on all-fours, searching the floor for something with his hands. "Where are they...where are they...?" He was moving about as if he couldn't see...

Alicia took one step forward when-

CRACK!

She paused slightly as she felt something break under her feet. She looked down to see the shattered remains of a pair of glasses right under her foot.

"Uh oh..."

The man sighed. "...That was my glasses, wasn't it?"

Alicia jumped, suddenly nervous. She looked all around her and noted that there weren't too many bystanders observing.

"N-No! I-I just stepped on an old..." She trailed off after mumbling something unintelligble. "Actually! I just found your glasses right here! Hold on!" Alicia quickly picked up the shattered remains of the poor man's glasses and, while whispering under her breath, opened up her circuits...the circuits that were the cause of her ugliness and her family's ugliness...She felt the power flowing through her as her words gave the form of her spells.

As if by MAAAAAAGIIIIIC, all of the pieces of the glasses gradually began to fly back together into a more proper shape in Alicia's hands.

She stopped the flow of power once the glasses had been repaired before handing them back to the man who gratefully took them back.

"Ah! Arigatou gozaimasu! I would've been screwed without these!" The man said gratefully. He brushed himself off and smiled at Alicia.

It was then that Alicia blushed slightly after noting that the man himself was handsome at about 20 years old with medium-length black hair tied back in a pony tail and dark-green eyes. He wore an unbuttoned coat over a red t-shirt and black pants.

The man bowed. "Arigatou~!"

Alicia stared blankly as she noticed that the man, for a brief second, switched between two different languages.

The man himself seemed to realize this as he bowed apologetically. "O-Oh! Sorry! Even though I've been in this country for a long time, I still sometimes end up slipping back into Japanese. Thank you for fixing my glasses. Allow me to express my gratitude."

Before Alicia could react, the man grabbed her hand with both of his, smiling a strange smile that had an odd feeling emanating from it.

-Pain.

That was what shot through Alicia's entire body for what seemed like forever. The pain centered around her hand and spread throughout her body, but the man just smiled, as if he was in on a secret.

Then just as suddenly the man pulled his hand away from Alicia's, bowing his head.

"Gomennasai-Er, I mean 'Sorry'. It tends to hurt for a second, but you seem like a reliable person to entrust with this right." He said, being rather vague. Alicia flinched as another pang of pain ran through her arm. "But on the off-chance things don't go right or if Senpai..." The man shook his head. "Never mind. Anyway, it's best that someone paragon wins..." He then looked down on his watch and he jumped, a shocked expression on his face that completely ruined the serious moment. "DAMN, I'M LATE! Senpai's gonna kill me even if he DOESN'T find out about this! Sorry, gotta go, bye!"

Before Alicia could react, the man rushed past her and around the corner.

Confused and wanting more answers, Alicia tried chasing after him, but was surprised to see no one after turning the same corner as the man who had wounded her for reasons she couldn't understand.

"Just...who was that guy...?" Alicia wondered to herself. She then raised her left hand to inspect the damage the unknown Magus (as Alicia very well knew he was) had done to her.

Her eyes widened.

Instead of a bruise or open cut like she had expected due to the pain she felt, there was instead a red mark that was glowing slightly.

It took the form of a sword that had two sets of angelic wings attached, forming a sort of curved X-shape.

Alicia knew these marks. Not personally, but through her studies.

"These are-"

* * *

**December 14th, 2014 – Chevalier Estate**

"-Command Spells." Lukas Malthe said to himself, still somewhat disbelieving of his strange fortune.

Lukas was about 19, being about 5'9" with fair skin and a slim, but fit build. He had messy black hair that fell down to his shoulders, but was tied up into a short and messy ponytail with his bangs brushed out of his face to the left. He had steel gray eyes and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. He wore a gray t-shirt under a black leather jacket with a pair of dark blue jeans which were tucked into a pair of black combat boots. The most noticeable part of his apparel though was a silver, sword-shaped pendant around his neck.

He narrowed his eyes at the magic circle before him with his catalyst sitting right in the center. Said catalyst comprised of the skull of a horse. Not just any horse, but the steed of one of the most famous Chinese Warlords.

"It appears someone has started up something interesting." Lukas said in a mixed tone, perhaps not being quite sure whether it was a good or bad thing. He had only learned of the apparent Holy Grail War when he caught sight of his Command Seals in the mirror after he had showered. If he hadn't looked, he probably never would've noticed a red Celtic Triple Spiral on his left shoulder.

"Hmph. Whoever it is, we should be grateful towards them." Lukas's companion said, stating her opinion on the matter. "With this, the ancestors of the Chevalier will finally have their dream accomplished."

The woman who just spoke was Alix Chevalier, the 15th heir of the Chevalier family.

She was an eighteen-year-old woman and stood at 5'6" with a slim build and an admittedly large bust. She had fair skin and light brown hair that fell down to her mid-back with the ends being tied together. She had hazel colored eyes and a small nose. She wore a purple and white blouse with a long, white skirt that reaches down to her ankles and brown boots. Her arms were crossed under her bust as she observed the magic circle.

"I can't say I know the creator's reasoning or power to have recreated this ritual, but if their power is true, then perhaps by using the source of this new Holy Grail War we may achieve what my ancestors have sought for so long." Alix said almost to herself. She then turned to Lukas and smiled slightly. "You have my gratitude for granting us this opportunity, Lukas."

Lukas shrugged. "No big deal. It's been the centuries old dream of both the Malthe and Chevalier families to return the world to as it was during the Age of the Gods." Lukas gave a half-smile at the thought. "If anything, I should be thanking YOU for providing me your aid in this affair. Even with a Servant, the Holy Grail War is indeed a dangerous battle. I don't think I could dream of doing this without you, Alix."

Alix maintained a straight expression, but a slight pink appeared on her face.

"It...It is only natural due to the alliance between our families that I would provide my help to my ally who was chosen as a Master for the Holy Grail War. There is not ulterior motives whatsoever, I assure you."

"OK..." Lukas noted with confusion on his expression. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I think it's about time we start the ritual. We'll start making plans after we've summoned Lu Bu. Regardless of the Class, he will be a most valuable asset." Lukas held out his left hand towards the magic circle and began to chant, a slight tingling sensation coming from the Command Spells on his shoulder that resonated with the ritual.

_"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat every five times and shatter the fulfilled time."_

_Let Silver and Steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master __Friedholm__ be the ancestor. Raise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom."_

_-I declare this now. Your body will serve my will. My fate shall be your sword. Submit to the call of the Holy Grail. If you submit to this will and reason...then answer!_

_-An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven! I shall have dominion over all of the evils of Hell!_

_-From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by the three great words of power, come forth from the ring of constraint, Protector of the Balance!"_

Both Alix and Lukas had to shut their eyes as the ritual filled the room with blinding light before it gradually vanished, revealing an unexpected third person in the room.

It was a woman who appeared to be around Alix's age. She stood at 5'7" with a slim and fit build. She had fair skin and a below average sized bust (yet still retaining an attractive figure). She had short platinum hair that fell down to her shoulders and framed her face, her bangs being swept out of her face and she had a long, red feather tied into her hair on the right side of her head. Her eyes were a dark-brown color and she had a small, round nose.

It was strange...but Lukas could've sworn he sensed a hint of sadness emanating from this unfamiliar woman.

The woman turned to Lukas, who stood in both confusion and surprise as he observed her.

She then bowed her head. "I am Servant Rider." She then jabbed her finger in Lukas's expression. "I ask of you, are you my Master?!"

"Wait!" Alix shouted-no-COMMANDED, a hint of annoyance or perhaps even anger in her eyes. "You are not Lu Bu! Who are you?!"

_Definitely anger._ Lukas noted to himself. It was a natural reaction, he supposed, that one would be angered by the fact they received an unfamiliar woman as a Servant rather than the incredibly strong hulking beast of a man who had been well-known throughout Chinese history as a warlord.

Not Lukas though. He would just use the hand that fate had dealt him.

"It's fine, Alix." Lukas soothed his angered friend. "She is surely a strong Servant if she was deemed a true hero and called forth by the Holy Grail. So let's not be too harsh on her before we've even had the chance to examine her abilities."

Alix turned to Lukas, still seeming angry for a moment before she exhaled, her eyes softening.

"Very well."

The Servant, who introduced herself as one of the Rider Class, smiled somewhat at Lukas.

"So I take it YOU are my Master?" She asked.

Lukas nodded. "Yes." He bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Servant Rider."

"Haha! So this is the person with whom I will charging into battle! Hm! And the supply of prana isn't so bad either! With this, my battles with the other Servants will become such powerful legends that my father's own tales will seem like mere child bedtime stories by comparison!" She then summoned a sort of spear weapon that Lukas had trouble getting a good look at as Rider pointed it forth. "Together, we will crush any obstacle that stands in our way! Let us go hunt down and face our destined opponents!"

"Er...Not right now, Rider. We still have to-" Lukas was cut off when a flash of metal struck through the air in front of him, cutting off a lock of hair that made up one of his bangs.

"You might want to carefully consider your next few words in case your idea consists of getting in my way." It was somewhat frightening how Rider seemed to nonchalantly twirl her weapon in one hand, giving off a clear purpose of intimidation as she stared at Lukas with half-lidded eyes.

Even Alix paused at the clearly implied threat.

Lukas carefully considered his next few words, well-aware he couldn't afford to use a Command Spell so soon. He then managed to keep calm as he spoke again.

"What I mean is that the summoning ritual has left me drained. Without rest and further planning, my lack of energy will lessen your prana supply and prevent you from fighting at full strength, Rider. Don't you wish to be at full power when you write your new legend? Wouldn't people want to hear the tale of the tall and proud warrior rather than the limping and weakened spear-wielder?" After he finished, Lukas subconsciously prayed that the next sound wasn't a blade passing through the air on the way to his neck in order to behead him.

Rider placed a hand on her chin as if considering Lukas's argument. "Fair enough."

Both Lukas and Alix released a subconscious sigh of relief.

"First, we rest, THEN we go to crush every Servant!" Rider exclaimed.

Lukas sighed. His Servant certainly had energy. You had to give her that.

There was only one question, however, that went through his mind:

If she wasn't the warlord, Lu Bu, then who WAS she?

* * *

**Aotaka Residence...**

Arata Aotaka smirked at his achievement. Like so very few, he had been granted the chance of entering the Holy Grail War. He had come to Fairbrook under the guise of a normal transfer student and it had been surprisingly easy despite the fact this area was under the supervision of two admittedly powerful families. Then again, perhaps they were expecting him.

There was certainly nothing normal about this new Holy Grail War, so any surprise was somewhat expected.

Arata was 5'9" with black hair with a blue streak that came down, framing the right side of his face .He had yellow eyes, and a fair skin tone with a slim but strong physique. He wore a plain navy blue short sleeved shirt with a white hoodie that is partially unzipped having black lines going down the sleeves starting from the shoulders, black jeans, and black shoes.

"I am Servant Assassin." The man in the middle of the magic circle stated. He then gave a peace sign. "Yo!"

Arata blinked once. Then twice. Then he returned the peace sign. "Yo. My name's Arata Aotaka. I'm your Master." He then took in Assassin's appearance.

He was a man of about 20 years old who was just slightly taller than him. He had a slim but fit physique with tight muscles and long silver hair tied back into a short ponytail as well as blue eyes. He wore an oufit consisting of a traditional yukata and sandals similar to that of a samurai.

There was a long pause between Master and Servant as Assassin and Arata stared at one another.

"Well...Good to see you don't seem to be one of those kind of Masters who has a pole rammed up their ass!" Assassin shouted with a laugh.

"Y-Yeah..." Arata said with a sigh.

Assassin raised an eyebrow, examining his Master. "What's got you down, buddy?!" He seemed to be unnecessarily loud for such a simple question.

"It appears I truly gained a worthless Assassin..." Arata answered, rubbing his temples out of disappointment.

"Oi! What was that?!" Assassin shouted right in Arata's ears, causing the unfortunate Master possible damage to his ear drums. "How do you figure that?!"

Arata clamped his hands over his ears, feeling severely tempted to use a Command Spell to silence this noisy Servant. However, even if he was useless as an Assassin, it was stupid to waste Command Spells.

"Grrr! Because...What good is an Assassin who clearly has no sense of stealth and who doesn't know how to keep quiet?"

Assassin clicked his tongue, turning away. "Hmph. Then perhaps I won't tell you about the enemy Servant who has been observing this place for the past ten minutes."

"Well, I-" It was then that Arata realized what the Servant of the shadows said. "What?"

The previous expression of the Assassin-Class Servant changed into one of seriousness.

"They're watching us, apparently waiting for you to summon your Servant." Assassin noted to himself. "It's only because of my rank of Presence Concealment that the enemy Servant has yet to notice me. However, it will not be long before they confirm your presence as a Master and attack anyway." Then Assassin's smile curved its way into a smirk. He turned towards the nearby window, staring out at the moon that floated high in the sky above.

"Well...what's say we start off the first battle of the Holy Grail War ourselves, Master. It would be rude to keep our guests waiting."

Arata was confused by Assassin's confidence. A moment ago, he had been a loudmouth who had no skill, but now...Arata felt oddly assured of his Servant's abilities. He sensed a new aura of power surrounding the Servant he had only moments ago written off as useless.

Realizing a fight was imminent no matter what option he chose, Arata nodded.

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

**Outside on a Nearby Rooftop Near the Aotaka Residence...**

Cuezaltzin Zaragoza stood impatiently on the rooftop, tapping his foot on the ground.

He was a 31-year-old man who had tanned brown skin, small brown eyes,and a short black beard. A scar was noticeable on his left cheek, right lower arm and right feet. A very apparent burn mark was present on his right hand. He wore a black business-suit.

Cuezaltzin hated the wait.

Why hadn't that boy summoned his Servant yet?!

That was the thought that continuously repeated in Cuezaltzin's mind. He had spent a few weeks investigating the possible Masters of the Fairbrook Holy Grail War. So far, the only definite identity he had discovered was the heir of the Aotaka plan, Arata Aotaka.

And that was why he was here. To see if his investigation had given him the right conclusion. If it had, then his Servant would've detected the presence of the newly summoned Servant by this point. This was the ideal night to summon a Servant as all of the Masters have probably yet to be selected and therefore the Knight Classes most likely still being free.

"Have you sensed anything yet, 'Berserker'?" Cuezaltzin asked his Servant.

The Servant in question, "Berserker", took the form of a man who was approximately 27 years old. Of course, it would take a trained eye to tell that as "Berserker" himself looked like an old man with his long, ugly gray and uncared for hair. His pale skin laid so flat on his bones that he almost looked like a skeleton. He was dressed in heavy, black, full-body armor that left him well-protected.

"Berserker" seemed to jump slightly, but coughed slightly before letting out a slight beast-like growl.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Cuezaltzin assumed. "So...HOW MUCH LONGER WILL THIS BRAT TAKE TO SUMMON-!?"

"RAAAAAAAH!" "Berserker" suddenly spun on his heels, swinging around a sickle he produced out of thin air as an unnoticed blade swung through the air, colliding with the blade of the sickle with enough force to create a shockwave that very nearly knocked Cuezaltzin right off the roof.

"Hmph! I'm impressed!" The attacker stated happily with a smirk before he leaped backwards, returning his sword back into its sheathe for an unknown reason. He had the appearance of a samurai. Judging from his previous attack, he was clearly skilled with a sword as well.

"A Saber?!" Cuezaltzin half-asked/half-exclaimed.

The enemy Servant's smirk widened. "I'm flattered, but that's incorrect." He pointed at Cuezaltzin. "I am a Servant of the Assassin Class for this Holy Grail War!"

Cuezaltzin growled slightly, just biting the tip of his thumb as he suppressed his anger.

"An Assassin, eh? That'd explain why neither "Berserker" nor I sensed your presence."

Assassin nodded. "Indeed...but I think you should be more worried about my Master there."

It was only when Cuezaltzin saw Assassin's expression become serious that he realized his situation.

"No way!"

Cuezaltzin sidestepped once then twice just in time to avoid the blades of two daggers that had been thrown his way. If he had been any more impulsive, he would've stopped moving and be caught by the metal wires attached to the knives. But no. Cuezaltzin was much smarter than that.

He turned to see the person he had come to confront, Arata Aotaka.

Arata then started to speak. It was in Japanese so Cuezaltzin had trouble understanding what he was saying.

Cuezaltin gritted his teeth. "Listen, I know you can speak English too so don't be a prick and switch languages like that!"

Arata smiled calmly. "I said that I'm impressed you and your Servant avoided the initial attacks of me and Assassin, but I advise you to surrender now. I'm more accustomed to this land. I know this city inside and out and I'm fairly certain my Servant is more famous than your..."Berserker"?" He asked.

"Apparently Berserker." Assassin answered before returning to face said Servant.

Cuezaltzin grinned. This kid had spirit.

He liked that.

"Sorry, but you're foolish if you think I came to confront you unprepared. I would never choose a battlefield without preparing it to turn the battle in my favor." Cuezaltzin pointed at the ground below Arata's feet. "This is my Magecraft...through my sacrifice, power is born..."

Arata looked down and his eyes widened.

A dark, crimson substance stained the ground below him.

"...Blut Feuer..." The blood on the ground glowed an orange color. Arata's eyes widened slightly.

It was after that point that a powerful explosion lit up the night sky a brilliant crimson and orange color.

* * *

**In a Nearby Neighborhood...**

A lone student was walking through the empty night.

The night of Nagami Shin was rather uneventful...that is, until the sound of a powerful explosions ripped through the air.

He turned towards the south from where the sound originated to see orange flames dancing in the air.

Shin was a young Japanese man who stood at 172cm with messy white hair, green eyes, and a well-toned physique along with unnaturally pale skin. Despite school having long been out, he wore the normal school uniform of Fairbrook Academy. The most noticeable yet disturbing thing about him was perhaps the absolutely blank expression on his face.

No emotion had dared to show on his face since he awoke in the hospital with no memories whatsoever. Even his name, Nagami Shin, was nothing more than an alias while he attended public school using funds he earned through various part-time jobs.

The only reason he was involved with this whole mess known as the Holy Grail War was because he had had the fortune (or misfortune?) of accidentally observing a certain female classmate's magecraft. Then he got the shit beat out of him by her father's subordinates. That was how he found out she was also the daughter of a leader of a criminal syndicate based in New York. Eventually they decided to NOT break his face and his classmate took Shin under her wing, teaching him the basics of magecraft since he had apparently already had the potential.

She was unable to provide any help regarding his missing memories though. The only thing that she had come up with was that perhaps Shin had already had formal training and was simply remembering information that he had already absorbed.

The only HELPFUL thing that Shin's classmate had done for him was explain what the marks on his arm meant. Command Spells.

In exchange for a _modest_ fee of providing eternal servitude to the syndicate regardless of the outcome of the battle, Shin was given the resources he needed to summon a Servant for the Holy Grail War.

His wish was obvious: To regain his memories.

_"Master, it appears that two Servants are partaking in battle."_

Shin brushed some hair from in front of his face, sighing. "It appears so. Should we intervene... Saber?"

A figure materialized completely out of thin air, appearing by Shin's side.

She had white shoulder-length hair, large and lively brown eyes which one could tell held steel behind them, and an abnormally bright and cheerful aura that made even Shin feel somewhat closer to the emotion known as happiness, but just a little. She was 172cm tall. She had a slender build and normal skin tone and her body was rather undeveloped considering the fact she looked about 22. She wore a dark long skirt that reaches beneath her knees, dark knee socks, and a dark sweater.

The only reason Shin bothered getting clothes other than the armor he had summoned her in was because she often complained about wearing that bulky armor despite being an all-powerful Servant.

Saber shook her head. "I would like to say there was a chance of allying with one of them, but in all honesty it is more likely they will ally with one another the moment they notice the presence of a third Servant. The wisest thing would be to wait until only one victor remains."

"And then finish them off...?" Shin wondered, uncertain what his Servant, who far surpassed him in terms of strategy, would plan to do.

"If it is needed." Saber answered solemnly. She then gained a confused expression. "But aren't you worried for the boy, Aotaka Arata? He IS your classmate, isn't he?"

Shin shrugged. "It's not like we're close or anything. Besides, I could tell just by being around him. He's not someone to be underestimated. We shall wait and see. If he is the victor, then either he will surrender or be killed by us."

Saber nodded. "Very well then, Master."

_"Tch. Not very honorable for a Saber if I must say."_

Saber jumped at the sudden unfamiliar voice while Shin merely turned calmly to face the new participant in their conversation.

They turned to see a man of perhaps eighteen years casually walking towards them, one hand raised in greeting.

His body was fairly lean, built like that of an Olympic-class sprinter. His hair was a jet black, short, wolf cut. His eyes had the color of honey brown, and he was lightly tanned. He was dressed in a simple undershirt and denim pants with white sneakers.

The unknown man stretched his arms into the air, yawning. "Geez. Why's it that all of the Masters always have to be starting shit after midnight." He then rubbed his chin slightly, his attention directed towards Shin's Saber. "Ara ara. Then again, if I didn't come at this time, I never would've met such a beauty."

Saber blinked twice.

The unknown man winked at Saber flirtatiously. "So, what would it take for the lovely lady to go out on a date with me?"

"E-Eh?!" Saber gained a large blush on her face as she processed the fact that the man was doing what they called 'hitting on someone'.

Shin had heard that despite the violent-sounding nature of that phrase, it actually meant that someone possesses a sexual attraction or like for someone.

...Shin was unable to figure out how that was. Then again, he couldn't be sexually attracted to anyone even if he tried, so it would be no wonder that he wouldn't understand it.

"So what do you say?" The man asked with a cheerful and somewhat annoying tone.

"No thanks." Saber abruptly said while crossing her arms into an X, clearly stating her rejection.

The unknown man rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. Then he blinked as if realizing something.

"Oh yeah! Maybe it would help if I introduced myself!" He theng grinned again, raising his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you! The name's Toujou Shiranui! Will you go out with me?"

"Still no." Saber coldly restated.

Shiranui jerked back as if struck by an invisible arrow through the heart.

He stood up straight and paused after opening his mouth to say something.

Shiranui then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. What a shame. Older, beautiful, and could easily kick my ass all the way to next week. That's my type of woman."

There was a drawn-out sigh as a fourth figure appeared. "I don't believe that this is the time to be discussing your fetishes, Master."

The man who appeared had a lean, slightly tan body of commendable height, standing as tall as 5'11". He had medium-length black hair that was loosely tied into a ponytail with bangs slicked back, revealing sharp eyes of prominent piercing brown so light it could be called gold. He adorned a long, black fighting-style kimono with a simple grey sash, along with white tabi socks and geta sandals.

"Well, think about it this way, Saber: If I don't talk about them, then who WILL?" Shiranui reasoned. "Besides, at least my fetishes are healthy unlike your apparent sadism considering the fact you threatened me when we first met, threatening to shove your sword up my-"

"So you're a Master as well, aren't you?" Shin said as he finally caught up to the present conversation. He turned to the Servant. "And you're of the Saber Class as well."

Shiranui waved off the question."Actually, you're thinking about this other guy. He's called 'Shit Sherlock', first name: 'No'." Something about this guy really rubbed Shin the wrong way. Shin didn't understand much about hatred but he KNEW he disliked this person.

"So you're both not Holy Grail War participants?" Shin's Saber asked curiously.

...

There was a long pause as Shiranui just stared at the white-haired Saber. He then turned to Shin and stared.

Shin shrugged. "Eh. She doesn't understand some things like sarcasm. Something to do with her history on the battlefield or something..."

"Ah." Shiranui replied, nodding. He then gestured to his Servant. "This is my Servant, Saber."

Shin bit his lower lip, realizing the implications. "So, the rumors that girl heard were true. This truly isn't like other Holy Grail Wars. How else could there be two Saber-class Servants...?" He then turned and maintained a calm expression as he stared at Shiranui. "So is it safe to assume you and your Saber plan to stand in our way?"

The Saber who served Shiranui placed a hand on the hilt of his blade.

"If the need be." Shiranui answered. He yawned tiredly. "I'm really sleepy right now, so I'd appreciate it if you left right now so we could avoid conflict. I am tired-as-SHIT right now, man...but I couldn't very well leave in good conscience knowing you plan to kill whoever win that battle over there." He jabbed his thumb over his head towards the sight where the explosion has broken out. "Personally, I think it's just a dick move."

The tension between the two parties was through the roof by that point.

Shiranui's previously friendly/cocky expression changed into a serious one.

"So...what is your response?"

Shin paused, considering the situation. He then turned to his own Servant.

"Saber-"

_"No!"_

Shin mentally sighed. _Oh what now?_ The number of people appearing out of thin air was starting to get ridiculous.

This time, the new individual of the group jumped from a nearby rooftop, landing in-between both sides with their hands held out as if to say "No fighting!".

The figure, even Shin had to admit it, was beautiful. He/She/It was about 19 and had medium to waist-length blonde hair tied back in a pony tail and a rather androgynous appearance. He (for now, Shin would think of this person as a 'he') wore a long, white cotton shirt with Greek designs that was tied at the waist and brown shorts. This person had a sword sheathed by their side, so both Masters clearly saw him as a Servant. There were also his eyes...something about them unsettled Shin.

They weren't any definite color. It was difficult to explain, but his eye color seemed to be changing every second Shin stared at them. It was like a kaleidoscope where the next color replacing the previous one is even more beautiful than the last.

The only thing more unsettling than that was the fact that neither Master could get a read on this mysterious Servant's stats.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, the man (boy?) gave a bright and cheerful smile, bowing to both groups.

"Good evening." This person possessed such a serene aura that both Shin and his Saber couldn't help but feel at ease. On a subconscious level, they wanted to question this feeling, but it was so powerful that obeying their subconscious was near impossible. "I am Servant Ruler, a Servant acting on behalf of one of the Overseers of this Holy Grail War. A pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Shiranui raised an eyebrow. "I like a pretty trap as much as the next guy, but do you mind telling us why you're here? Whether or not I set Saber loose and let him cut you to pieces may depend on your answer." It was only natural to be cautious against someone who may possibly be an enemy. If this Ruler turned out to be as such, Shin would be severely tempted to aid his opponent in ridding themselves of this common threat.

The beautiful trap, Ruler, wagged his finger at Shiranui's not-so-vague, still smiling albeit not as brightly as before.

"While that would get you out of this situation for a little while, you would immediately be disqualified from the Holy Grail War and ordered to be hunted down by my Master for such an outright violation of the rules."

"There are rules?" Shin questioned. His friend never told him anything like that. She had been rather vague. She only said that he had to defeat all of the other Masters and Servants in order to win the Holy Grail. She never said anything about rules.

Ruler nodded, somewhat surprised. "Indeed. I'm surprised you guys didn't know that. Did you honestly think the creators would just create this war without any kind of rules? If they didn't, then this would simply turn into one revolting bloodbath."

Shiranui clicked his tongue. "In our defense, you guys didn't exactly give us a detailed rulebook or anything."

Ruler smiled apologetically this time. "Ah yes. You do have a point there. So allow me to explain the major rule I am trying to tell you right now. It would simply be unfair for the battles to begin so soon when all of the Servants have yet to be summoned. So until that happens, conflict between Servants is forbidden. Masters, without exposing magic, are free to do as they wish, but if a Servant acknowledge this rule and knowingly break it, a severe penalty will be inflicted." He then looked back in the direction where Shin had felt the other two Masters and Servants fighting.

Shin felt an odd peace from there despite the fact it had been a warzone moments before.

"Ah! It appears she also dealt with them!" Ruler noted with a smile. He clapped his hands together and turned his smile towards Shin and Shiranui. "That is all for now. Please put your battle on hold until all fourteen Servants have been summoned. As long as you do that, I have no reason to return." Ruler once again bowed to both Masters. "Farewell, brave Masters and heroes of the Holy Grail War."

Ruler than vanished, changing into his spirit form as he left the group.

Shin's Saber sheathed the sword he couldn't remember her ever drawing. "It appears we Servants are forbidden from facing one another until all of us have been summoned." She kept her eyes trained on the samurai-esque Saber before her.

Shiranu's Servant closed his eyes, removing his hand from the hilt of his blade.

"It appears so." He then paid a second glance to his Master. "I take my leave of you now, Master."

And then the first of the two Sabers faded to spirit form, leaving three people present.

"Yeah, don't wait a while to make sure I'm not attacked." Shiranui said in an annoyed tone. "Tch. Dick."

"So...what are you going to do now?" Shin asked the man who had been his enemy only moments ago.

Shiranui rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...Ruler DID say that conflict between MASTERS wasn't forbidden...What to do..." Whether it was a conscious move or not, Shiranui flicked the wrist of his other free hand, causing four long blades to appear between each of his fingers.

Black Keys. The weapons of the Executors from the Church.

Shin immediately realized that, if Shiranui wanted to, he could easily kill him even without the Black Keys. In terms of magical and physical ability, Shin considered himself to be the weakest of all of the Masters.

Then, as quickly as he had drawn them, Shiranui retracted his Black Keys, sighing.

"Neeeh." The Master apparently decided. "I'm tired as hell right now and I don't feel I could sleep in good conscience if I killed you right now. So g'night then."

With rather anti-climactic words, Shiranui immediately turned and walked away.

"Saber..." Shin started.

The white-haired Saber turned to her Master. "Yes?"

"That Toujo Shiranui...I don't think I like him very much."

* * *

**A/N:** And just like that, the first chapter of the General Route is complete! My thanks to those of you who've submitted OC's since the prologue! I hope I portrayed your OC's how you wished for them to be portrayed!

Also, no. Neither Arata nor Cuezaltzin died. As stated by Ruler, the female Ruler intervened and presumably prevented further fighting between the two and their Servants.

Please be sure to read and review~!

Thank you~!

Bye-Bye~!


	3. REWRITE! RESUBMIT SERVANTS!

**OK...I've just realized something...I cannot handle fourteen Masters and Servants. I thought I could in the beginning, but, as it turns out, I cannot. So therefore...I will be rewriting Fate/New World with only seven Masters and Servants (eight if you include Servant Ruler).  
**

**So...yeah. I'm sorry. I couldn't even keep up with where I kept the Servant/Master sheets let alone their names and personalities.  
**

**So, if you still wish to read, please feel free to do so. If not and you wish you take back your Servant submission, I accept your decision.  
**

**For those of you who submitted a Master/Servant pair and I said yes to...could you please resubmit those so I can go through my candidates for who shall appear in the story. Saber, Archer, Rider, and Assassin and their respective Masters are already set in stone, but those of you whom I said yes to who sent Berserkers, Lancers, or Casters with their respective Masters, could you resubmit those please?  
**

**Thank you,**

**bamafelix**


End file.
